The End of the Line
The End of the Line is the second episode of SRorgs: The Atacama Desert. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR Eighteen strangers we’re stranded in the remote Atacama Desert... ...and divided into three tribes of six where strategy picked up immediately. On La Chimba it was a majority alliance with Rev, Ryo, Gruff and Jake. While on Antofagasta it was Eli, Tom and NoAvi who formed a group. Eventually adding Andrew to make it a majority. But at Lascar things we’re not quite as simple. On Day 2, Marcell decided to quit the game. Then on Day 3 they lost immunity and had to send home another tribe member. At first glance, the inactive CC was the target. But Akir and Shane presented another plan to blindside Barney. So at tribal council, Abby sided with Akir and Shane to take Barney out by a vote of 3-2. Leaving CC in the game, despite him never even showing up. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 3 Back at camp after tribal, Abby is questioning his own move to get rid of Barney at this tribal council and blames Shane for it. Day 4 At Antofagasta, Canadia and Jaylen are strengthening their targets by not being active. And even when Canadia does talk, she doesn’t help her case very much. Jaylen on the other hand is finding it difficult to talk to his tribemates which is why he is on the outs. At La Chimba, Ryo and Gruff’s priorities are focused on idols as they are scouring the island looking for them. Finally at Lascar, Abby is very paranoid about the whole situation on his tribe and thinks CC might be forcibly removed from the game before he is voted out. Day 5 Back at Antofagasta, NoAvi has decided he needs to flip on his alliance of 4 and work with Jaylen instead. Leaving even Jaylen shocked about how erratic he is. Rob is worried at the La Chimba tribe after he has not talked to barely any of his tribemates. So Gruff makes an effort to reach out to him and form some sort of relationship. Which leaves Rob reassured that he won’t be the first boot from the tribe. Day 6 The three tribes all come to the beach for their second immunity challenge, Hextris. Once again due to a completely incapacitated tribe member in CC the Lascar tribe loses and has to vote off another person. At camp it is an easy day as Shane, Abby and Akir all agree that CC has to be the person voted off. Tribal Council Votes Day 7 Many on both tribes suspect a tribe swap could be coming up because of how the Lascar tribe is losing members so quickly. Tom thinks he is in a good position despite this. While a swap makes Ryo worried he could be screwed by it. Back at La Chimba, the tribe is in good spirits after another first place victory and are especially thankful of Jake’s great challenge efforts. Meanwhile at Antofagasta, Andrew and Eli are disappointed in the lack of effort one of their tribemates is giving in challenges, Canadia. Andrew also has some other observations on his tribemates, specifically that NoAvi could be someone to be wary of. Finally at Lascar, Akir is trying to convince both Abby and Shane to vote with him if they go to tribal again. Day 8 At La Chimba, Aaron is trying to integrate himself into the tribe strategically. But his antics in the tribe chat are making it very difficult for his tribe to like him. The majority alliance at Antofagasta continues to fall apart as Andrew makes a connection with Jaylen outside the alliance. Back at Lascar, Abby is VERY paranoid that he will be the one to go if their tribe loses again since nobody is talking. Day 9 Day 9 marks the third immunity challenge of the game, a timed math challenge. Once again, the Lascar tribe falls short and will have to vote out ANOTHER member. Leaving the other tribes gleeful. At Lascar, Shane immediately sets his target on Abby and doesn’t even talk to him. Sparking more paranoia from Abby as he scrambles to get Akir’s vote to stay. Tribal Council Votes